together is all we need
by fire is catching now
Summary: -All we need is eachother, our hearts beat together, our minds our one, Our love holds no ends and when I'm with you the rest of the world fades away  - FinnickAnnie drabbles from the Fire is Catching forum. Various authors.
1. vanilla

Hey there! This is the official account of the Hunger Games Forum- **Fire is Catching. **This drabble collection is purely AnnieFinnick drabbles from our drabble tag over there. Various authors.

None of us own the Hunger Games. That honour belongs to Suzanne Collins alone.

* * *

><p><strong> author<strong>: XWise-Midget-Of-OzX

**prompt:** vanilla

* * *

><p>She brushed the white creamy liquid with her long, delicate tongue. As it passed her lips, she smiled. A happy, relaxed smile. Not overly happy, just content. But it was still a smile. A smile.<p>

Not even a hint of a smile since the games. Since she returned with her hands covering her ears, not wanting to hear any sound. Finnick had spent hours tending to her, stood by her bedside day and night for months. Mags would drop by with food and medicines that the doctor prescribed. None of them worked, they just made her angry. Over time she left her bed, and progressed downstairs. But for months now, she has just sat on the sofa all day, and rolled around restlessly in bed all night.

Today I decided to take her a step further. She resisted the beach, not wanting to face other people; not wanting to breathe the fresh, real air. But as soon as the sun rays hit her face, she lost the tense grip on my hand, and stepped bravely into what must have seemed like a new world for her.

* * *

><p>Please <span>don't <span>favourite or alert without reviewing.


	2. safe and sound

Hey there! This is the official account of the Hunger Games Forum- **Fire is Catching. **This drabble collection is be purely AnnieFinnick drabbles from our drabble tag over there. Various authors.

None of us own the Hunger Games. That honour belongs to Suzanne Collins alone.

* * *

><p><strong> author<strong>: pineapple girl 1997 [Nona]

**prompt:** safe and sound

* * *

><p>The images fill her mind and she wants to forget, but try as hard as she can their always there, a clumsy word or two is enough to bring it rushing back. But the worst time of all is when she sleeps, her semi-conscious mind heightening her fear and distorting the images, so they were beyond what they had been before. She could see all the people she knew and cared for dying in the very worst ways, devised by the Capitol. The nightmares never seemed to end, but when she would finally wake, sweating and tears rushing down her face. Closing her eyes and covering her ears she will try to count to ten. Remember where she feels secure. And then his arms will be around her and suddenly she's safe and sound, the rest of the world doesn't matter because it's him and her. She clutches to him desperately because he'll stop her from sinking, and she concentrates on counting. The smell of the sea, waves gently turning, and the storm fades away. Thinking of the days when she used to fish with Finnick. Maybe they weren't too well off but that doesn't mean they weren't happy. Swaying slowly and stroking her hair, treating her as delicately as a new born baby. She could be broken at any moment. But with him close she was protected, the Capitol couldn't reach her here, where she's safe, in his caring touch. They couldn't destroy the love the two held for each other, and that was enough for Annie.<p>

* * *

><p>Please <span>don't <span>favourite or alert without reviewing.


	3. Fragile

**Author: Pineapple girl 1997 **

**Pairing: Finnick and Annie **

**Prompt: Fragile**

* * *

><p>She was so fragile, so delicate. She looked like she could break any second. Pale white and bony; the monitor seemed to be the only thing that kept her alive. He just wanted to take her in his arms and go home where they could be alone and talk, but he knew that was never going to happen. Not with snow watching his every move. He knew about him and Annie, of course he did. He knew <em>everything<em>. It seems like they we're never just going to be together. Truly alone, no one watching, and without the filth of the capitol still on his mind, everything reminded him of the nights he endured. All for Annie. Would she want him to do this to himself if she realised? No, she wouldn't, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop. Life without Annie would be pointless; he needed her like she needed him. He loved her. And that's all that mattered, he'd do anything just to be with her, and that's what made them strong.


End file.
